No Words
by Noelle17
Summary: Starts with "The Telling". Just my take on what should have happened. And the first chapter is intentionally short.
1. The Telling

I own nothing but a pencil and the notebook that this story is written down in, so please don't sue me. These characters and some of the dialogue and the parts of the storyline all belong to J.J. Abrams. He's my hero...So read on.   
  
As soon as he walks into the room, I feel a change. I can already feel the strings tugging at my heart. I jump up and hug him so hard I think he's going to suffocate. And even as I start speaking to him, I hold on. The words pour out, Francie, Will, Project Helix, second double. Yet I still can't bring my self to lose physical contact with him. But he gently pulls away and tells me to sit down. I do and for the first time I notice that he's not wearing his usual suit. He's in street clothes. And I can't help but wonder why. As he sits down as well, he gives me a small, heartbreaking smile. Not the typical "God, I can't believe I'm allowed to look at you now" smile or the "We'll get through this" smile used during a long day at work when our eyes meet across the Rotunda. No, this smile I haven't seen in almost a year. It's the "You do not deserve this and I'm so sorry that I have to be the one to tell you" smile. I don't like that smile.  
  
And so it begins. A horror beyond belief. Two years. Missing.  
  
Screaminginmyhead.  
  
I don't want to believe it, but those beautiful eyes don't lie, and I can read them like an open book. And the beautiful hand that used to trail through my hair with whispered words of love is now scarred by a single band of gold.  
  
Nowords. 


	2. Julia

His eyes bore into mine with a pleading gaze, asking me to say something.  
  
"T-Two years?" I can't bring myself to ask him about the other thing.  
  
"Two years. When I came back to get you, the house was in flames. I called Devlin and 911 and then went in to try and find you. But you weren't there. I did find Will. He's alive and well in Witness Protection.  
  
"You already know that Francie was actually Allison Doren. She's dead. But we didn't find 'you' until later. DNA was IDed and you were- dead." The last word he choked out as tears filled his eyes.  
  
"Syd, I died with you that night. I quit the CIA because it was just too hard without you. I'm teaching French at the local high. But before that...I wasn't me Syd. I was dying. I would spend hours with a bottle or alcohol in one hand and a picture of you in the other, just staring at your beautiful face. For awhile, your dad and I worked together on any leads we could find. But we never came up with anything. It hurt so bad. I saw you everywhere. And then I got the call from Devlin. You were back. God, I can't believe it's you." He reached out his hand to trace his fingers over my jaw line, nose, lips, every contour of my face. I reached up to hold his hand, lace his fingers with mine.  
  
"You left out part of the story."  
  
He looked at me with question in his eyes. "What part?"  
  
I gently pulled the ring off of his finger and placed it gently in his hand, folding his fingers over it. "That part. You got married?"  
  
"Yes and no. But it's not what you think."  
  
"Vaughn, you're not making sense. You can't be married and not married at the same time." I didn't know what to think.  
  
"I'm not married, Syd. When you-disappeared I couldn't handle it. I was told to move on, that that's what you would want." I nodded. It was what I would want. "And I tried. But it wasn't you. I wasn't happy like I was with you. So that's when I bought this." He looked down as he fingered the gold band. "I couldn't stand the thought of not being with you. So I started wearing this. Showing I was untouchable so I wouldn't even have to deal with anybody. Too many women were trying to take advantage of my situation." I smiled sympathetically. Vaughn has always let his emotions control him, so that must've been hard. "Anyway, this ring became my last link to you" He then gently placed the ring in my hand. Instinctively, I turned it towards the light and saw the inscription.  
  
"My heart belongs to you, Syd. Love always."  
  
Vaughn  
  
As she read the inscription, tears started streaming down her face. It physically hurt me to see her like this. This wasn't the strong, powerful, gorgeous. Sydney that I knew. She was changed.  
  
"Syd..." I had to say something. We had to catch our flight soon.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"We have to go. We have to get back to LA so we can make sure it's really you." Oops. Wrong thing to say. Her head snapped up, anger flashing in her eyes.  
  
"What makes you even doubt the fact that it's me, Vaughn?! Alright, how's this for IDing?!" She got up and walked quickly across the room, sat on my lap and kissed me. Hard. She slowly pulled away when our lungs started to burn from lack of oxygen, but rested her forehead against mine.  
  
"Okay, it's you. All doubts lost out the window." She smiled sweetly, mischief dancing in her eyes. She knew that would get me. "But," I continued, "I don't think you can do that to Devlin without raising a lot of questions."  
  
"You may be right," she whispered softly before straightening up and pushing herself off me. "Where's the plane?"  
  
"Outside. But you may want to change first. It's kind of cold."  
  
"You brought me clothes?"  
  
"Yeah. Here."  
  
Sydney  
  
He pulled a bag out from under his chair that I hadn't noticed when he first walked in and handed it to me. I pulled out a pair of some of my old jeans, a black t-shirt, and Vaughn's Kings sweatshirt.  
  
"I remembered you liked that one," he said, blushing slightly at the memory.  
  
"That was good. But my clothes...you kept them?" I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes again and I fought to blink them back.  
  
"They never left my drawer."  
  
Vaughn  
  
I couldn't help but notice the scar on her stomach as she slowly slipped into her old clothes. But we'd figure that one out later. Right now we needed to get back to LA.  
  
NO POV  
  
They walked out of the safehouse together, arms slipped protectively around each other's waist.  
  
As they neared the plane, a shot rang out in the night and Vaughn's body hit the ground, accompanied by Sydney blood-curdling scream.  
  
"Hello, Julia."  
  
(A/N: Dun dun dun....Bring on the cliffhangers. You guys will never guess who it is. So review please. It's the little purple/blue button that says submit review. Constructive criticism is always appreciated even if you hated it. I think I have a good plot in mind but feel free to tell me what you think should happen. I just might use that. Thanks so much for reading. Now go review!!) 


	3. Unforeseen

(A/N: Wow. You guys feel really strongly about Vaughn being kept alive. Like, very strongly. But thanks for the reviews. This chapter should give you a lot more to think about than the previous two did. I promise. And please don't kill me. I know a lot of you will want to stop reading this story forever after this chapter but I promise it'll get better. You just gotta hang with me. I'm trying to give it some twists. Anyway, as always, I do not own Alias, I do not own Vaughn, Sydney, and the few other characters who appear in this chapter who shall remain nameless at the moment for the sake of the story. J.J. owns them. So don't sue me. Happy reading!!)  
  
Sydney POV  
  
"Hello, Julia."  
  
I froze. I had hoped that I would never gain hear that voice, have to deal with that kind of malice. But no.  
  
"Sark. What the Hell have you done to him?!" Vaughn was my first priority, and at the moment he was laying motionless on the ground, his head pillowed by my lap.  
  
"Don't worry. It's merely a very strong tranq. He'll be up in about 10 minutes. But if you don't want anything worse to happen to your precious Vaughn, I would advise that you come with me." I hate that damn smirk of his.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Zurich. Mr. Sloane wishes to have a word with you and Agent Vaughn. Get him up." He motioned to Vaughn with his last words.  
  
"Vaughn! You've got to get up!" Still no signs of life. I gently bent down and kissed him, waiting for a response. As soon as it came, I eased away and stood up, pulling his body upright with mine.  
  
"Holy sh-"My finger silenced his lips and he looked at me imploringly.  
  
"We're going to Zurich with Sark. Evidently, Sloane needs to talk to us."  
  
"Are you serious, Syd? You're willingly going to talk to Sloane. The man who virtually stole your life from you?" He stared at me incredulously, his eyes filled with disbelief.  
  
"He threatened to kill you. I wasn't about to let that happen." I smiled and kissed his cheek lightly.  
  
"And I thought I was supposed to be the Guardian Angel." He smiled back and kissed me again.  
  
As we began to walk back towards the plane, I noticed a limp in his step. The after affects of the tranq, no doubt, but he looked like he was in pain.  
  
"Sark!" He turned to face me. "Wait. Vaughn and I need to ask you some questions." To my amazement, he not only waited, but he came back to where we stood. He slipped his arm under Vaughn'' other arm, supporting Vaughn's bad leg.  
  
Vaughn POV  
  
"You'd think I'd be the last person on the face of the Earth to accept help from Julian Sark, but here I was with his arm under mine which was slung over his shoulders. And the worst part is, it doesn't feel wrong. There's something in his eyes that has changed. But it should feel wrong. Especially when he is the man responsible for taking two years out of my girlfriend's LIFE. I couldn't help but question exactly what I was thinking when I accepted his help. But a split-second later, it dawned on me. I trust Sydney more than any other person in the world. She keeps my heart beating. And if Sydney can have faith in this bizarre gesture, so can I.  
  
"Sydney-"  
  
"Agent Bristow," I interrupted him, my jaw set and my teeth clenched. But Sydney softly stroked my arm and that calmed me down a bit.  
  
"Agent Bristow, you mentioned asking me some questions. I'm curious. What are they?" Sark said, mocking me with his first words.  
  
"Yeah, I do. Why does Sloane want to talk to us?"  
  
"He needs to speak with you about the Passenger and the prophecies concerning it."  
  
"There are more prophecies?!"  
  
"Right. I knew I forgot something. I'll explain it all on the plane." I put on my best guilty-as-charged-but-please-don't-press-the-issue-right-now look. And she didn't. Almost.  
  
"But how did you know about it if you weren't CIA anymore?" The one question I was hoping she wouldn't ask.  
  
"Syd, I really don't want to get into this right now..."  
  
"Tough. Explain."  
  
"Alright. While you were—dead your father and I were working together to try to find you. You already knew that. And I told you we didn't get any leads. That's partly true. We didn't get any leads on you. But we did find more prophecies on said Passenger. And we found them because we were working with your mom......" My voice got quieter and quieter with the last four words, hoping desperately that she wouldn't hate me for what I had done.  
  
"ARE YOU NUTS?! MY MOM?! SHE KILLED YOUR FATHER, VAUGHN!! Not to mention she abandoned and betrayed me. She betrayed this country. You could've been killed for working with her!!" Yeah. That's about what I expected. By this point we had stopped walking and she had turned to face me, still supporting me.  
  
"Syd, I know all that. I know the consequences. I know it was stupid and unexpected. Especially from me and your dad. But we were desperate, Syd. You were gone." I searched her eyes for any emotion. And it came. Slowly her eyes fogged over with sadness and caring. They started to pool up with water and she leaned into my body, looking for comfort from a familiar touch. "I am so sorry this had to happen to you, Sydney. So sorry."  
  
"Don't blame yourself, Vaughn. It wasn't your fault," she mumbled into my jacket.  
  
"Yes it was. If I had gotten there sooner, if I hadn't left you...There are so many Ifs. I could have saved you."  
  
"Not your fault." She emphasized her words and leaned up to softly kiss me.  
  
"Well, I hate to break this up, but we really should be getting to the plane." Sark's voice broke into our thoughts and we pulled apart and started walking again.  
  
We got to the plane and boarded it. It was surprisingly nice. I didn't think Sloane would go to that much trouble for us.  
  
Sark came out with a laptop and a couple pads of paper and pens. Obviously he knew more than he had let on about the Passenger and Sydney's disappearance. He gave us the paper and pens, turned the laptop on, and began.  
  
"As you know, your house was lit on fire by Covenant agents after you and Miss Doren fought. But before lighting the house, we came in to pull two bodies out. One of the three was irrelevant, but the other two were very important to us. You were one of the bodies."  
  
"I was one but who was the other. Alison was dead. I killed her myself. So the other must have been..." As Sydney trailed off, Sark pulled off a mask I hadn't known he was wearing and revealed a face I never thought I'd see again. I just stared in disbelief. But Sydney was able to choke out one word.  
  
"Will?..."  
  
(A/N: Betcha didn't see that one coming, huh? Okay, don't kill me. Just review!! Feed back is good...) 


End file.
